Sharing is Caring
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: Little Rose Weasley finds more than she bargains for when she meets a certain blond-haired boy in the park. A Scorpius and Rose oneshot.


_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. OH, I WISH…**_

_**I got this idea randomly yesterday morning and couldn't get it out of my head. Does anyone remember Sesame Street? My little brother was watching it on TV last night and Ernie and Elmo were on sharing cookies and milk. Then inspiration hit me in the form of this story. **_

_**Please note that Rose and Scorpius are **__**very**__** young in this story. Although I think I accidentally made them sound like sixteen-year-olds with the way I write… Oops.**_

_**--**_

**Sharing is Caring**

A little red-haired girl ran through the park, clutching her beloved bag of cookies in one freckled hand.

Yes, six-year-old Rose Weasley was going to enjoy her cookies _alone_, without her pesky cousin James stealing them from her.

She ran through the trees, scattering leaves and dirt, some unfortunately landing in her hair (not that she noticed.)

Little Rose saw a picnic table in the distance and increased her pace, her short legs getting tired from the effort.

Only when she sank onto the creaky wooden bench did she notice the blond-haired boy sitting next to her.

He stared at her calmly, grey eyes scrutinizing her disheveled appearance with distaste.

"You've got dirt on your nose." He stated imperiously.

Rose frowned, and wiped it off, glaring at him.

"Who are _you_?"

"My name is Scorpius. Yours?" The fellow six-year-old countered back.

"Rose. Mind if I sit here for a minute or two?"

"No," he drawled, his tone implying that he _did_ mind, in fact.

Rose chose to ignore the prat and opened her bag of cookies.

_Finally_.

Her Grandmum's famous chocolate-chip cookies were the best that Rose had ever tasted. They were soft, not hard like those disgusting store-bought cookies and the chocolate melted in her mouth. She loved those cookies.

She took drastic measures to insure that she got to enjoy _these_ cookies alone, without James nicking half of them and Albus giving her his famous puppy dog look.

After one cookie though, she began to get quite thirsty. And there was only one drink that could go absolutely perfectly with chocolate chip cookies…

_Milk_.

She looked around, as if a cold glass of milk would suddenly materialize in thin air, only to find that the blond haired prat was angelically drinking his own cup of milk, which she hadn't noticed until now.

She stared at the cup longingly, looking at the beads of water streaming down the outside of the cold glass.

"Looking at something?" Scorpius said, smirking at her.

She wondered if it was considered rude if she tried to beat that smirk off of his pointy little face.

She chose to glare at him instead, watching as his eyes flicked down to her bag of cookies wistfully.

She didn't care if he was being a prat at the moment. She wanted that milk.

"Let's make a deal," she said to the blond boy, who immediately snapped out of his cookie-induced dreams.

"You give me some of your milk, and I'll let you have a few of Grandmum's cookies."

He thought for a while, contemplating as Rose looked on impatiently.

Apparently his stomach won over his pigheadedness, and he pushed the glass over to her wordlessly, watching as she took a sip and sighed in pleasure.

She handed him two of her remaining four cookies, also watching as he solemnly chewed, and watching his serene expression afterward.

Her blue eyes crinkled and she smiled toothily at him, displaying her tiny baby teeth and the impressive gap from losing her first tooth.

He smiled tentatively back at her, flashing his even, white teeth.

They finished their little snack, both sighing miserably when there were only a few crumbs left.

They talked for a while about nothing in particular. She learned that he loved cookies, but his mum was a terrible cook. She liked how he defended his mum, saying that she was _his_ mum, and he didn't care about her cooking.

In turn, Rose told him that she had a big family, and she liked having peace and quiet once in a while. Then she changed her mind, saying that she wouldn't trade them for the world.

They elapsed into a moment of silence, both savoring the minute of peace, their tummies pleasantly full.

Their peaceful moment of silence was interrupted when they heard people calling in the distance.

She heard her little brother crying, "Wosie, Wosie!" and James whining about lost cookies.

She also thought she heard a few cries for Scorpius too.

Rose knew that it was time to go, sad to leave her new friend, even if he was a bit of a prat at times.

"Thanks a lot," she said sincerely, getting up from the wooden bench.

"Thanks," Scorpius said back, looking as regretful as she did.

They shook hands, all business-like, and departed, both of them glancing back at each other.

It was so easy for those six-year-olds. According to their logic, only a true friend would be willing to share their cookies and milk with another person.

--

Five years later, when her dad pointed out a certain blond boy at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she stared in surprise.

She still remembered the serious boy from the park. She never thought that he would be at Hogwarts.

What a strange coincidence. Fate must be smiling down at her right now.

Let's hope that he remembers her too.

On the train, she marched up to him and held out her hand, staring up at him with the same defiant expression from all those years ago.

He surprisingly smiled back, much to the surprise of her relatives, and shook her hand, all businesslike.

And their friendship began again.

She has many memories of Scorpius, her best friend at Hogwarts, her first kiss and first steady relationship. From the moments sitting by the lake to the sleepless nights studying in the library to their first fight and bittersweet makeup, there were many memories to look back on.

Her favorite memory, though, was when she first saw the solemn boy on the park bench, and of them sharing their cookies and milk together.

Who says life can't be sweet?

--

_**Hmm… Not bad, I guess. I really liked typing this story out. I can just imagine Scorpius and Rose as six-year-olds. Adorable. **_

_**I actually like writing friendship stories (although I sort of cheated at the end of this one.) Very carefree and fun to write. I like this one, although I am a bit biased. :)**_

_**Please review! I really appreciate everyone who's reviewed my other stories and hope that you find this one to your liking.**_

_**Have an awesome day!**_

_**-BittersweetSummer-  
**_


End file.
